christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
See Walter Wiki!Malcadh 23:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Idea I was thinking we should have a "Christmas Special of the Week" section on the main page starting in the new year. It would be a great way to spread the word about all the amazing Christmas specials that exists but are not well known. Like The Town Santa Forgot. Anyone else like this idea?? Jack5555 20:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Meaning of Christmas I LOVE how you inserted the True Meaning of Christmas on the Main page! TurtleShroom True Meaning It is amazing how you put Linus's speech on the main page, please continue to keep it there! Jessicaclaus Meaning YES! When i saw the True Meaning of Christmas I was pretty much shocked to see Bible verses there. THAT made my day! please keep it there as long as this wikia continues. Leonhart178 17:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Another blatant, over-the-top attempt to preach the "gospel" is more like it. The Paradox 11:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Carols I would add information about christmas carols (GFDL *.midi or *.kar files and lyrics). This is a Christmas Specials Wikia I don't thinkthat you should include information about Christmas carols. Jessicaclaus Best, Worst Christmas Movies I was thinking why not do a survey of the best and worst Christmas Movies of all time? If that can be done with TV specials (with The Star Wars holiday Special as the worst of all time) then a list of best and worst Christmas Movies are in order. Mouseinphilly 1:46 PM US EST Dec 22 2008 Star Wars Wheres the Star Wars Christmas Special? It was first and LAst released christmas day maybe 13 years ago! It still is a christmas special.--Clonehunter 19:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :See "Ten Worst Christmas Specials". And besides, I believe that it was released before Thanksgiving in 1978 when the movie was very popular! Mouseinphilly 5:25 AM US EST Dec 25 2008 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Annual Countdown Widget Is it possible for us to install a widget to countdown until Christmas on the main page? It would be a great addition annually. Mouseinphilly 7:43 PM US EST Dec 25 2008 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Not Yet Licensed My idea is this : An article that lists all the various Christmas specials that are one, not yet on DVD, two, not on either DVD or VHS, and three, not shown often/widely enough to grab on DVR. I would leave Blu-Ray out of it for now, since a new DVD release nowadays either includes Blu-Ray or, if the special/movie is not of 'super-classic' (Miracle, It's A Wonderful, Older Xmas Carol versions), then it may not get the treatment. As new releases emerge, the list can be updated. Gojirob 18:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Odd Xmas 'episode' question Some years back, a short-lived, but high quality and authorized Honeymooners comic series came out, and included a Xmas issue. The stories were fun, and I'll even say they were true to their source. The story was called 'She's A Wonderful Wife', and features Alice and Ralph arguing so hard over her mother's visit, both end up leaving in a huff, with both then seeing a world where they never married. Now, does a page for this belong here? Its in kind of a weird status, being of a TV show but not a TV episode itself. Gojirob 11:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Charles Dickens as a character in a story There have been shows over the years that have involved appearances by Dickens as a character - for example on Bonanza, he was played by Lost In Space's Doctor Smith, Jonathan Harris. Not all have been Christmas stories, but given the pivotal role A Christmas Carol played in reviviing Christmas at a time it was not what it is today, I thought an article listing Dickens' meta-fictional appearances might be in order. Gojirob 07:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Monster's Holiday The song is by Bobby 'Boris' Pickett, a sequel of sorts to the Halloween classic 'Monster Mash'. The plot involves the monsters trying to steal the contents of Santa's sleigh, then learning their lesson. Does an entry for it belong on this wiki?